villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sheila Broflovski
Sheila Broflovski is Kyle's mother and a major character in South Park. She served as the secondary antagonist in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. She was voiced by the late in the first three seasons and is currently voiced by , who also voiced Lucemon. Personality Even though she means well, Sheila is a shameless control freak and morality-obsessed madwoman who constantly interferes with the town in ways that are often violent, dangerous, disastrous, prejudicial, temperamental, disadvantageous, destructive, harmful, and detrimental, she views kids as innocent and vulnerable (despite the kids of South Park often being smarter than the adults) and she thinks that even the slightest bit of controversial content will corrupt them. To this end, she has staged a number of crazy stunts to "protect" the youth of South Park or force tolerance, often taking it to the extremes - she has even tried to declare all-out war on Canada (with the now famous song "Blame Canada") over the vulgar Terence and Phillip movie "Asses of Fire" during Bigger, Longer and Uncut, crossing the Moral Event Horizon. Her bigotry towards Canadian's outweighs even that of Cartman, who has never shown any real racism towards Canada. Sheila's constant ability to vex others and interfere has earned her much hatred from Cartman, who created a song to mock her entitled "Kyle's Mom's A Big Fat Bitch" (unfortunately for Cartman, Sheila's ability to interfere went beyond even his knowledge as she caught him singing the song and had him fitted with a V-Chip to prevent him from swearing as punishment, much to his anger). She is also a very pretentious and delusional hypocrite, as she thinks murder, torture and horrific, deplorable violence are acceptable in order to eliminate vulgarity and toilet humour (despite using some of these herself). To this end, she had no qualms about setting guard dogs on Mole, ending his life. Even worse, she shot Terrance & Phillip point blank despite knowing she could have easily hit one of the kids accidentally. Although Sheila does no villainous acts for monetary gain or power and has her loved ones' best interest at heart, she can't stand being challenged, indicating severe narcissism. An example of this is her personal murder of Terrence & Phillip, as it was fueled when people began to realize Kyle was right and she was wrong. Also, she went into a maniacal rage when Kyle refused to come out of Stan's room and again when he and Ike locked her in the pantry. In all instances, she refused to listen to her son. However, Sheila has also been shown to show remorse for her actions. After her murder of Terrance and Phillip resulted in their innocent blood spilling, in turn enabling Satan and Saddam Hussein to invade South Park from hell, she was told outright, to her face, by Satan that her actions ultimately led to these consequences, causing her resolve to completely crumble. When further derided by Chef, she initially attempted to justify her actions, saying that she had only been trying to make the world a better place for children, but eventually saw that her hatred just gave way to more hatred until nearly uncontrollable violence resulted. In the end, after Saddam's defeat at the hands of Cartman (who used his malfunctioning V-Chip to attack and weaken him with a string of obscenities and phrases) and Satan (who simply threw him back down into hell and impaled him on a rock), Sheila admitted to Kyle that she was wrong and that Cartman's tendency to swear had saved the world. Thus, despite her need to always be right, Sheila will admit when she is wrong under the right, most extreme circumstances. Gallery Blame Canada - South Park Bigger Longer & Uncut (3 9) Movie CLIP (1999) HD Trivia *Out of all of the antagonists in the South Park franchise, she arguably has the most well-meaning intentions. Navigation Category:Female Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Related to Hero Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Jingoists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Redeemed Category:Misanthropes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Protective Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Propagandists Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Game Bosses Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Muses Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Affably Evil